Tainted Innocence
by Neph Champion
Summary: Warning: Lance is evil-ish and will be very dark also arson. When Ash gets back to Pallet Town after winning the Orange Leage he finds The town that had been his home for ten years in flames. After leaving he decides to take on the Kanto Championships.
1. The Fire

Title: Lost Innocence

Title: Tainted Innocence

Authoress: Nephitari Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ninitendo among others do.

_Pokemon talk_ "People talk"

Warning: Lance is evil-ish and will be very dark also arson,

My Grandma died last Friday so I'm kind of taking it out on Ash, this fic isn't sad… just serious.

Ash couldn't wait to get home, he'd just won the Orange League and he wanted to show his mother. But when he got to the crest of the hill overlooking Pallet Town he was met with a sight he had never seen, even in his nightmares…

Pallet Town was in flames. The flames were so hot he could feel the fire. He didn't know how long the town had been burning but it must have been for some time. The neighborhood where he grew up was almost completely destroyed.

Ash wondered what happened. He hoped that Mimey and his mom were ok… and the Pokemon! He ran down the hill in an attempt to get to the town before the fire completely destroyed it letting out his water Pokemon to put out the flames…

It was too late to save anything of his house when he got there. He didn't know if his mom had even been home. He hoped that she hadn't been… he had released all the Pokemon at the lab to help put out the fires all over the town, but it was too late to save his childhood home…

It wasn't until later that night, when he was laying his old friends and neighbors down that he found his mom… she was dead. He buried everyone else before even beginning to dig a grave for her. He didn't want to think about it…

Help didn't arrive until the next day but it was way too late. Ash watched as the searchers looked through the wreckage and when asked for help he said there was nothing to be done. They didn't understand. They would never understand…

The ones that had come to help with the fire were worried about him but it was all right. It didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but his training… all of his friends had been here when the fire swept through. They wouldn't find his Grave Yard for days… he left in the night while _they_ slept. He wasn't needed here. He knew that. He had the eight badges needed; he'd take the championship challenge again. And this time he wouldn't lose! He was determined to win this time. He threw himself into his training and three months later he was ready.

He smiled as the Moltres was lit without a problem. He had watched a lot of these trainers battle. Compared to him they were weak. His first battle was the next morning and he knew that Anne had not put a lot of effort into her training. The silly little girl, she only carried water types… and they were on the water field…

The next morning Anne started the battle with a Psyduck. Ash was hard pressed not to laugh.

He sent out Pikachu. He had found out one night during training that he had dormant Psychic abilities; they had awakened just after the tragedy in Pallet. He had gone to Sabrina first who gave him training exercises to do. And now he was a master… Pikachu used Thunder and knocked out the other Pokemon before the other could even move.

Anne sent out a Tentacool but it was the same result. Her Shellder was next. Then her Goldeen and finally her Staryu… Pikachu got a good work out.

Ash left while the audience was still cheering. The reporters couldn't find him at all.

All of Ash's battles went this way. And then it was finally time for the finals, Ash was disgusted with the trainers that had made it there. The other three were weak! He had no idea the Elite Four were watching him.

000

"What do you think Lance?"

The trainer got a laugh and a smirk in response.

"This is for him Lorelei, you know that."

The first speaker nodded.

Another grunted. "I still say he should've been given a challenge…"

"That is not for you to decide Bruno. He is still grieving the loss of Pallet Town… He isn't at his best…"

"I know Agatha…" The tallest turned to the supposed leader of the group. "What do we do Leader? Watch him win?"

"We will wait for him to take the Elite Challenge… Then we will trap him in the building and take care of him ourselves."

The other three nodded.

000

Down on the field Ash had just beaten his third opponent. He had a slightly cold smile on his face. His opponent sent out a Blastoise. "Pikachu, Ready?"

_Yes._

"Go!"

Pikachu leapt onto the field charging a Thunder attack.

Pikachu let the attack loose. Blastoise was a goner.

Ash had checked this guy only had one Pokemon left. A Pidgeot. He smirked not a problem, Pikachu could handle it…

Andy let out his Pidgeot. His last _registered_ Pokemon… He still had one left. One Pokemon only found on a far off continent. He played with his Masterball, smirking. This kid had no idea what he was up against…

As he thought the other's Pikachu took it down in a second. He smirked and let out his secret weapon. The Legendary of water: Kyogre…

Ash's eyes widened but he was still confidant he would win…

Pikachu attacked hard and fast. Kyogre didn't seem fazed. Ash bit his lip. How to deal with this…?

He changed his strategy. Pikachu would use Agility and Double Team. Then he had Pikachu use her electric attacks. Nearly half an hour later Ash had won. Now he was the Champion…

000

The Leader smirked as he and his companions slipped away. They would see the new Champion soon…

000

Ash stayed this time, he aloud the interview and he received the poke belt which signified his status. And enough money to live conferrable on for years…

A few months later he approached the Elite. He was sure he wanted to do this.

000

The leader smirked as he watched the trainer approach the Elite Castle. Soon…

000

_Are you sure about this Master?_

Ash barely ever used his voice anymore…

Pikachu nodded. She knew her Master was still hurting…

Ash opened the doors of the castle and walked inside. He looked around no one was around…

He decided to look for the Elite.

He met Lorelei first. "Welcome Trainer…"

Ash turned, "I challenge you." He said quietly.

"I accept."

000

Lorelei lost. She had expected it. She directed him up the stairs.

000

Ash climbed flight after flight of stairs to get to Bruno. Bruno wasn't really a challenge either…

000

The Leader chuckled. "Close and lock the doors…" He spoke into his head set.

"Yes Leader." All the doors Ash had gone through since entering the Castle were closed and locked. Ash didn't know it yet but he was trapped.

000

Ash faced off against Agatha. He was able to defeat her without too much trouble but now he was down one Pokemon…

Ash panted quietly as he entered The Leader's room. He noticed the room was slightly different then the other ones. The chamber was huge, bigger even then the Elite's rooms all of those rooms would be able to fit into this one with room to spare… There was no arena in this room as he was expecting…

It looked like a bedroom! Ash walked to a nearby window to see that the sun had gone down. He was very tired. Not only was it late but he was exhausted from his battles. He needed to rest… He found himself heading to the bed. No one was in it… and he needed the rest so he might as well… He didn't know this was just what the Leader wanted…

The Leader watched the young Champion curl up in his bed to rest. As soon as he was sure the little one was fast asleep he stole into the room. "You will never have to worry about your loved ones being burned to death ever again…" He hissed quietly in Ash's ear. "The Elite have always been your true family… We will never let anything happen to you… _ever_…"

Ash didn't make a move; it was the beginning of a conditioning loop…

End chapter

I wrote this? Eh…

Lance: I'm evil?

No… just Manga-ish…

Lance: And that means…?

You'll do anything to get what you want.

Lance: Oh.

Started: 11/6/007

Finished: 11/7/007


	2. The Forced Confinement

The Leader of the Elite Four grinned as he locked the door to his rooms where Ash was sleeping

Title: Tainted Innocence

Authoress: Nephitari Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo among others do.

_Pokemon talk_ "People talk" Telepathy

Warning: Lance is evil-ish and will be very dark also arson, Lemon

My Grandma died last Friday so I'm kind of taking it out on Ash, this fic isn't sad… just serious.

The Leader of the Elite Four grinned as he locked the door to his rooms where Ash was sleeping. His little one needed the rest, so did his Pokemon. Ash would never be able to leave the Castle again…

The Leader smirked as he sat watching the young trainer sleep… all of the Elite had been taken from their homes at some point early in their lives. None of them remembered any family they might have had before they became Elite….

First there was Lorelei, she had been taken from her home when she was five and trained to be a Water/Ice Master. Then there was Agatha, she had been taken so long ago that she didn't remember anything other then her life as an Elite… Taken from a place she would never remember she was trained to be a Ghost Master and the caretaker of the group.

Then there was Bruno… He had been trained for power and kindness… he wasn't the brightest but he was loyal almost to a fault… he had Fighting Mastery.

And then there was himself… He, Lance Dragyn was the only one who remembered his past… He vaguely remembered a little sister. He had been taught by the Dragon Clan of Blackthorn in Johto to be a Leader. They hadn't been able to find him until the age of seven. He had been trained to fight, but he hadn't gotten the chance, they had taken him in his sleep… He had been trained for Dragon Mastery. Dragon was the most powerful type of Pokemon on the planet. It had the most difficult Mastery to achieve as well… But he had done it. And even now after only eight years he was hard-pressed to remember…

He really only remembered because he had a locket. He'd had it since before he could remember. On one side there was his sister, Clair and on the other was a picture with himself and two others, one was Clair but he didn't know the other person… the boy looked to be a toddler, three maybe. The look he and his sister had in the picture suggested that they adored the little boy… with the way the boy dressed he wasn't from Blackthorn... He and his sister had made three of these lockets so they'd be able to find each other if they needed to…

Maybe he should try to find his sister? Maybe he could do it after making sure the little one could not leave… and then he and his sister could look for the third person in the picture… He nodded that was a good idea… Clair was probably wondering where he was anyway…

000

Ash stayed in the room for days. Those days became weeks and weeks became months, Ash hadn't even tried to leave. He did wonder though… not much, at first he was too tired to even think about leaving the room, and then he started getting paranoid…

He began trying the doors. One led to a bathroom. One was a closet (with clothes in two sizes, his and the Leader's). One went out to a balcony. And the last was locked up tight.

And on top of that a voice whispered to him in his sleep every night… The words lulled him, made him think it is safe in the castle but it isn't! But everyday it takes longer and longer for him to panic. Confined to this room… He has yet to fight the Leader and he knows it! He wants to fight the Leader but he can't get out of the room! He was visited in his dreams by a silhouetted figure who would teach him and help him and make him feel better…

000

The Elite Four met in the dining hall. They always ate in the dining room; there were two seats at the head of the table. One for the Leader and one for the other when he was released from the room…

"How is he doing?"

"Fine it is taking longer every day for him to panic and I think that's an improvement…"

"Why are you taking so long?"

"If I moved more quickly Agatha, I'd break him and I don't want that."

He got a nod.

The last grunted. "I think you should be going slower then this even…"

"I know I'm hurting him Bruno. If I could take this more slowly I would, but time is of the essence, and we can't afford to lose or waist any more!"

The rest of dinner passed in silence.

000

Ash knew he was dreaming again. The figure was back… he didn't trust who ever this was. "Who are you?"

"I can not tell you…" The figure walked to Ash and reached for the young trainer's chin.

Ash backed away. He knew that the figure wanted something from him… He just didn't know what.

The figure lunged. Ash dodged, he began to run. However, he didn't see the figure lunge again so he was pushed to the ground.

The figure started to pull at his clothes, trying to get them off. Ash fought, he fought hard but it was no use. The figure was stronger and taller then he was!

The figure ripped his vest as he got the garment off of the trainer. He tore Ash's shirt into pieces, and his shoes were completely destroyed! Ash kept fighting, even though it was useless to do so.

The figure chuckled and held Ash down. Then he notices the bulge in Ash's pants. Soon the jeans were in shreds and Ash was really beginning to get frightened…

000

The Leader grinned at the boy under him. Not that Ash knew who this was but soon he would have what he wanted… Soon Ash would be his completely! He made quick work of Ash's shoes and socks then turned his attention to Ash's boxers.

He rubbed the bulge with a hand. He wasn't going to take anything before Ash surrendered to him….

The younger was panicking but he put a stop to that by kissing him. He felt Ash freeze.

000

Ash froze when the figure kissed him. What did this person want?

000

The Leader chuckled. Then he shredded the younger trainer's boxers. He saw Ash's eyes widen in fear. He placed his hand over the younger's erection, smirking when he heard the other's breathe hitch. "Submit."

"No!"

"Then I will make you…" he began to move his hand. The Leader wasn't waiting for Ash to say it, he was watching Ash's body and as soon as Ash bore his throat then he would make the Trainer his!

After what seemed like forever Ash made that mistake. The Leader leaned forward. "You may call me Lance…" He spoke against Ash's throat. He gave the trainer a nip.

Ash froze. No! He hadn't submitted! The figure – no, Lance bit into his neck as he began to fight harder. He stilled panting. He more felt then heard Lance's chuckles as the older released himself.

He smirked as he spread Ash's legs. "You belong to me now…"

Ash shook his head, even as the other pushed into him, causing great pain. "You have submitted so you belong to me now…"

Ash didn't want to believe it, even as Lance began to move. Ash couldn't stop his groan of pleasure…

Lance moved slowly. He didn't want to hurt the little one after all…

Ash started moving with Lance. Each thrust, each stroke, was bliss…He wanted more! "More…"

Lance smirked as he began to move faster.

Tears rolled down Ash's face. Lance moved harder and faster. The pace increased until Ash came. But Lance kept moving. After what seemed like hours Lance finally released his load into Ash's small body. "I will come and get you tomorrow morning and you will dine with me."

Ash nodded. He seemed to fall asleep in the dream…

000

Lance smirked. "Yes little one, rest. You'll need it…" He grinned and settled down on the bed pulling Ash close. He promptly followed Ash into the dream world to begin Training him.

The next morning Ash woke up alone. There was a note on the bedside table.

_Ash,_

_There are clothes in the closet. I expect you to wear something nice for breakfast. Do not dally, or I shall have to make you and I don't want to. You will come with me to breakfast and you will be polite to our companions._

_Lance_

Ash got out of bed and changed into something nice from the closet as he was told and then waited for Lance.

There was a click as the door was unlocked. "Good you're up. Come."

Ash stood and followed him. Ash was watchful, searching for ways to get out. He was slammed into a wall. "You are not leaving! You are safe here." He was pulled into a hard kiss.

Ash watched Lance after that. Lance was wearing a black cat-suite under a red jacket and over that was a cape.

Ash watched him for a few seconds before running to catch up. Soon they reached the dining hall. They were the last to arrive. All of the chairs were full accept the two at the head of the table.

Lance grinned as he watched Ash size up the rest. Soon the Gym leaders would join them and the family would be complete but for now… "The elder is Agatha you are to always respect her. Next to her on the right is Bruno. To her left, sitting next to our chairs is Lorelei. Across from her is Karen, Karen trains Dark type Pokemon. On her right is Will; he's a psychic, trains psychic types. And now it is time to make our entrance…"

The Elite stood when their Leader and the child came in. "Good morning Leaders." They said in one voice.

"Good morning." Lance motioned to Ash to sit first he spoke with Lorelei quietly as Ash sat down.

"You did it…"

"Yes, it had to be done before the Gym leaders could come home…" Lance sat next to Ash and breakfast began…

End Chapter/End Fic

Done!

Ash: Shouldn't there be more?

No.

Lance: Why not?

Because I haven't planned anything past this point. If I get ideas I might write a sequel…

Ash: Please don't!

Lance: Please do!

I'll think about it. Please be kind, first time lemon writer… Well… first time writing it on my own… Also! I have written and finished a sequal to this! just tell me if I should put it up! Also... how can I sign up to write on Pokemon tower?

Started: 11/7/007

Finished: 11/9/007


End file.
